


Light Reading

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I’m on my lunch break.”
Kudos: 13





	Light Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 664 "war and peace"

“A little light reading?”

Jack closed her book, looking guilty. “I’m on my lunch break.”

“That wasn’t what I was judging you for,” McGee joked. “Because when I take a break, I usually pick something easier than _War and Peace_.”

She smiled back. “It’s one of those lists, the classic works of literature you’re supposed to read before you die. I’m on a bit of a self-improvement kick.”

“Good for you,” he said. “Not that I think you need it.”

“Well, thank you. But you should try it.”

McGee shook his head. “No, thanks. But you have fun.”

“I will.”

THE END


End file.
